


sex

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Coldsteel the Hedgehog/Reader
Kudos: 6





	sex

"psssh...nothin personell...kid..."

And he leaned in and kissed you on the mouth.  
As his lips pressed against yours, you could feel the cold, steel ring that was pierced through his lip.


End file.
